


Pleasing

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, Foreplay, It’s smut so what do you expect, Laxus uses his magic, Lemon, Long Sex Scene, Porn magazine, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Generator, Research Material, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Lucy feels that she’s ready to move on to the next level of her relationship with Laxus. Being a virgin, Lucy does some research on how to please Laxus in bed. Laxus finds this research and teases Lucy about it. When Lucy tells him the reason, he laughs and says he can just teach her hands-on.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> More LaLu from me. Cus it’s all I can write lately. 
> 
> The summary is the prompt I got from a generator. I wasn’t sure how to summarize this and so I decided to just use the prompt for it - it works well enough 😂 The title is also pretty random btw
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut with a non-gay coupling! It feels a bit awkward to me so don’t expect me to repeat this often, but it was definitely an interesting experience. I hope I did okay. So just... enjoy and drop a comment/kudos if you liked it

Face redder than Erza’s hair, Lucy could do nothing but stare at the magazine in her hold with trembling hands. With bulging eyes she scanned for the fourth time over the interview she was currently reading. 

Lucy Heartfilia was reading a porn magazine. Or ‘studying’ should be the correct term. 

It has been three months since her first date with her now-boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar, and Lucy felt like she was ready for the next stage in their relationship. Namely sex. The thought alone made her blush even deepen, which she wasn’t sure was possible at all. She tossed the magazine next to her and slapped her hands on her cheeks as if she could force the blush away. “It’s not that big of a deal, Lucy. You love him, and he loves you. You can totally do this,” she nervously blabbered, reminding herself that the magazine wasn’t the only ‘studying’ she had done. She had also read some erotic novels she remembered Erza once telling her about, as well as some porn videos she watched on her lacrima set - something which she still barely believed she actually did. 

During those days Lucy made sure that her team had been away on a mission so that they couldn’t walk in on her as they had the tendency of doing. Laxus was still out on that S-Class mission as he had been the past week, alongside the Raijinshū, so that was one less thing for her to worry about. 

The reason she subjected herself to all this is simple; she wanted to be able to please Laxus. Lucy didn’t want to make a complete fool out of herself under the sheets thanks to her own inexperience - even if Laxus probably wouldn’t be greatly bothered by it. But there was a world of difference between kissing and occasionally touching each other, and actually joining together under the sheets. She could also tell that Laxus wanted to take it to the next level with her - occasionally she caught the look in his eyes as he gazed at her when they were alone, but he always made sure not to take it too far, not wanting to push her buttons beyond her comfort zone and make her do something she wasn’t ready for. It was surprisingly sweet of him, but Lucy felt like she was ready damn it. Laxus had even told her last month that she was his mate - which was apparently a dragon thing - so Lucy knew she most likely wouldn’t have any regrets about giving it to him. Dragons mate for life after all. 

She leaned back against her sofa and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she allowed her body to relax against the soft pillows. Just as her muscles started to relax a knock sounded on her door, making her heart rate speed up as she shot up from her comfortable position. Wide-eyed Lucy stared at her door, wondering who could be at her door at this hour. Most people didn’t even bother knocking - her team tended to enter through her window or however Erza managed to get in. The only ones who actually bothered knocking were salesmen - she was sure it wasn’t those at nine in the evening - Wendy and Laxus himself.

Frowning, she smoothened out her pajamas and went over to the door. The knocking started to sound more impatient. So definitely not Wendy. Laxus maybe? But why was he here now? 

She opened the door and even if she had suspected it, she was still surprised to see the Lightning Dragon standing at her doorstep. Lucy openly gawked at him and Laxus’ neutral expression turned into an amused smirk. He chuckled at her expression. “Are you going to let me in, Blondie? Or will I have to catch a cold here?” 

Wordlessly, wondering if she was dreaming, Lucy stepped sideways to allow him entrance. “I wasn’t expecting you back yet,” she admitted to him, snapping herself out of her daze. She watched as Laxus kicked off his boots and put down his travel bag before turning towards her once again. 

Laxus’ smirk turned into a gentle smile of the kind he only showed around her, making Lucy’s heart skip a beat. She flushed, knowing he could hear it. His arm found its way around her waist and he pulled her closer with her gently placing her hands against his firm chest. “Was done much sooner with the mission than expected,” he murmured, lowering his head ever so slightly, “so I figured I drop by my girl before going home.” 

As he spoke his fingers started rubbing slow circles on her lower back, pulling her even closer against him. His smile turned into one of full on amusement as he bought his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath fanning over her skin making her shiver and tremble against him. “Nice pajamas,” he nearly purred out with a low chuckle, making Lucy let out a dignified squeak. Before she could protest he captured her lips with his own, one of his large hands caressing her face and keeping it in place. 

Lucy’s heart soared free at the sensation as her toes curled in anticipation. She definitely wasn’t dreaming, he was really here, she was sure of it now. Only the real deal could make her feel like this, so _alive_. Standing on her toes to give him easier access, she wrapped her own arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back, moving her lips against his own. She pushed her fingers through his hair - the softness of which never ceases to amaze - and lightly tugged on the strands, dragging her nails over his scalp. She was rewarded with a groan, vibrating against her lips, making her smile in triumph. 

But he was never one to give away control so easily, the control freak. So in return Laxus gently bit down on her lower lip, lightly gracing his sharp canines against the soft flesh. Lucy gasped against his lips, prompting him to sneakily push his tongue inside her mouth. They tightened their holds on each other and immediately their tongues found each other. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, instead it was more like a dance, a gentle touch that showed her he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. All too soon they pulled away and Laxus placed his forehead against hers. She was gasping heavily, he was not. Stupid Dragon Slayers and their stupid inhuman stamina. 

“Welcome back,” Lucy whispered into the comfortable silence that had fallen over them once she had caught her breath. She was strongly aware of Laxus’ hands; one still caressing her cheek and jawline, and the other rubbing up and down her back. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of goosebumps behind, like sparks dancing on her skin where she was touched by the man. She let out a shaky breath as she stared into his eyes that always reminded her of the color of the sky during a storm, distant freckles of orange-gold in them like the powerful and flashy magic he wielded. He was truly beautiful and even now she still had trouble believing that he was all hers. 

Laxus laughed softly, as if knowing her thoughts and he gave her a final peck against her lips before he stepped away and released her from his hold. Immediately Lucy felt cold and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The pair walked towards her living room and Lucy said before disappearing into the kitchen, “Make yourself comfortable, I will grab you a drink.” 

She took a beer out of the fridge. She didn’t drink them herself but she always had a few for Laxus whenever he was over. Humming a random tune under her breath, she also grabbed a strawberry smoothie for herself before she was on her way again. She was aware that Laxus had seated himself on her couch with his fur-lined coat draped over the cushions next to him, and was intently staring at something he was holding but Lucy choose to ignore it for now as she stepped past his long legs and put his drink down on the table for him. 

Plopping herself down next to him she took a content sip of her smoothie, his warm coat at her back. Almost immediately one of Laxus’ arms was around her, holding her rather tightly against his side. She curiously looked up at his taller frame and opened her mouth as if to say something but his expression stopped her. 

His full attention was on her. Where his grin was full on lecherous, wide enough to show off his sharp canines, it were his darker than usual eyes that kept her frozen on the spot. It was as if he couldn’t settle on full-on amusement or a burning hunger towards her. Heat pooled in her stomach and if the widening of Laxus’ grin and nostrils was anything to go by, he was definitely aware of the effect he was having on her. 

“Well, Lucy,” the use of her name instead of ‘Blondie’ or another nickname made her gulp, “I wasn’t aware you were into such things.” Laxus’ grin widened, amusement taking over on his features for now. Lucy frowned in confusion and Laxus tightened his hold on her before using his other hand to wave an object in front of her face. Lucy’s heart stopped when she recognized said object in mortification, her face flushing rapidly. 

It was the porn magazine. She had forgotten all about it with Laxus’ appearance and kisses. 

Lucy squealed loudly and desperately tried to rip it out of his grasp but Laxus anticipated her action and held the magazine out of her reach. He tutted at her. “I don’t think so, Princess Blondie.” She winced at the pet name and he gave her a wolfish grin. He held her against him in such a way that her arms were stuck at her sides and she was securely trapped against him, she tried to wiggle free but her efforts proved fruitless. 

“Now, what is a Special Edition, 200-page, porn magazine doing in your apartment?” Laxus hummed lowly in her ear, clearly amused by her reactions. “Naughty girl.” 

His hand on her dipped lower until he was grasping her hip, Lucy looking everywhere but at him and that sexy grin of his. She had thought before of how to breach the subject to him, to let him know that she was ready, but he was never supposed to find her research material! The thought hadn’t even occurred to her. Lucy was utterly mortified and at a loss of what to do. 

Clearly noticing the level of mortification his mate and girlfriend was feeling, Laxus decided to stop his teasing and instead nuzzled his face in her golden hair for a few seconds before facing her again. Now his face was gentler. “I’m sorry for making fun of you. It’s alright,” he casually shrugged, “I won’t judge.” 

Lucy’s wide eyes snapped up to his, her face as red as it could get. “That… it’s…” the poor girl stammered out. She took a second to steel her nerves before trying again. “That’s not it! It’s-it’s research!” Barely believing she had actually said that she hid her face in Laxus’ shoulder, not wanting to face the world right now. 

“Research?” Laxus mused above her, pulling her up in his lap and securing his arms around her smaller form. “What you’re needing to research porn magazines for? Are you writing an erotic novel this time around?” His hold tightened around her. 

Gulping, Lucy removed her face from his shoulder and looked up at his curious expression. In her mind she had already said the worst, and she knew she wouldn’t forgive herself if she backed out now. She mentally slapped herself, deciding to just get it over with. They were just words for crying out loud! Mavis give her strength. “I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want you, Laxus,” she managed to breath out, glad that her voice was steady and didn’t stutter. 

Laxus’ hands stopped massaging her hips - something she hadn’t been aware of until he stopped - and said man froze under her, his intense gaze scanning every inch of her face and making her squirm on his lap as heat pooled in her lower stomach at the intensity in those burning eyes. He clearly found what he was looking for on her expression as his gaze darkened. Slowly, a single eyebrow arched up. “Why the magazine?” 

Lucy placed her hands on his firm shoulders, afraid that if she didn’t she would turn in a puddle of goo on the floor from that gaze alone and lose her physical form forever thanks to the sensations her Dragon Slayer brought upon her. “I… I have never had sex before,” she looked away, biting her lip - an action that didn’t went unnoticed by Laxus. “I wanted to be able to please you.” 

Lucy waited to let her words settle in. When it did, Laxus’ lecherous grin returned, a dark laugh escaping him. “So you basically wanted lessons on sex?” He told her, tightening his hold. Blunt as always. Her blush was all the answer he needed. Laxus’ grin widened and his eyes gained a dark glint, he lowered his face to her neck, biting down gently before kissing the spot. 

“Why use a magazine when I can just teach you hands-on?” 

He bit her earlobe after his question, making Lucy squirm and accidentally rub against his member that had started twisting to attention. Laxus harshly dug his fingers into her hips, letting out a low groan before placing kisses down the length of her neck, occasionally nibbling and biting her skin. Lucy bared her throat towards him, giving him more access which he happily took. The combined assault of his lips and teeth on her neck made Lucy moan out his name softly, digging her nails harder into his shoulders. 

“What do you say, Lucy?” Laxus asked her, before biting down harder than before, making her scream. He immediately licked over the spot before removing his head from her neck so he could look her in the eye. “What do you want?” 

Lucy nearly came undone at the heated gaze in his dark eyes alone. It was a miracle she managed to speak at all and wasn’t yet reduced to a moaning mess. “You. I want you.” 

She was rewarded by a deep growl that called to her deeper primal instincts. “Where?” He asked her next. 

“Everywhere.” 

Suddenly she was tossed on her own bed. A startled shriek left her lips as she bounced on the mattress. Somehow Laxus had picked her up and walked them to her bedroom without her noticing. Sprawled amongst her blankets, she looked up at the towering man standing at the foot of her bed, staring down at her with a heated gaze she knew she wore as well. 

“You sure about this? This might be your last change to back out, I won’t hold it against you.” He told her, not once breaking eye contact. Lucy knew that he meant it. She knew that if she told him ‘no’ that he would back off and act like nothing had happened. Laxus had always prided himself on his self-control and Lucy knew he would never do something without her consent. 

Lucy didn’t answer. Or at least not in words. Suddenly feeling bold she pulled herself up to her knees, Laxus following her every movement but staying very still himself, and she grasped the collar of his button up. She gave him a cheeky grin before firmly planting her lips on his, hoping to convey all her emotions to him through that action; her love towards this man, how much she wanted and graved his touch and the excitement she felt down to her very being. Laxus immediately responded in vigor, answering her call with his own, clearly having received the answer he needed to continue. 

Lightly tugging on his collar, Lucy lowered them both down on her bed and started to fumble with his buttons, her hands shaking lightly. Laxus pressed his firm body against hers as his hands slipped under her pajama shirt, slowly riding the fabric up her well-rounded body. His tongue swiped over her lower lip, asking for entrance while his large hands messaged her stomach and sides. Deciding to tease him a bit, Lucy kept her lips firmly closed against his. She giggled softly at his growl and Laxus pressed his body more firmly against hers, lightning sparked off his body, dancing over her skin and making her gasp. It didn’t hurt - Laxus always made sure to never hurt her - but it _did_ startle her, and in her gasp his tongue entered her mouth. Lucy was well aware of his triumphant grin when his tongue met hers. “Cheater,” she mumbled against his lips but kissed him back nevertheless. Their tongues battled for dominance and while Lucy knew that Laxus would eventually win, she never gave it to him easily. 

While kissing him she worked on the buttons of his stupid shirt the best she could. Why did it have so many buttons?! She must have pulled on the fabric too roughly for a loud rip sounded through the room. Stilling her movements, she pulled back from the kiss wide-eyed. They both looked down and Lucy’s face heated up when she noticed she had accidentally torn apart his shirt. It hung off him in ribbons. Mavis, how hard did she pull?! A booming laughter sounded above her. "Excited, Blondie?" Laxus roared, nearly collapsing on top of her.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked, trying to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

"Oh no, you don't," Laxus chuckled, taking her hands away from her face and placing them above her head, locking them in place with one of his own. His other hand was used to support his weight and he was straddling her hips. Lucy couldn't move away, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. His grin took on an almost feral glint as he took in the trapped woman below him, the gears in his head turning as a plan formulated in that devious mind. The way his eyes lit up made Lucy feel nervous. "I guess I'll just have to pay you back for that," he said almost innocently, but Lucy knew he was far from. 

Laxus lowered his head to her chest and Lucy could only watch as his mouth opened, canines glinting dangerously in the light. He bit down in her pajamas and with one powerful movement of his head _ripped_ them apart, off her body, with his _teeth_. Lucy openly gawked at him and Laxus gave her an almost lazy wink before his eyes drifted down to her now exposed breast. She awkwardly shuffled around under his gaze, making her breast jiggle which made his eyes darken ever so slightly as he licked his lips. Excruciatingly slow he lowered his head. Lucy’s heart rate picked up and she gasped when he licked down between the valley of her breasts, moving down towards her bellybutton where he used his tongue to swirl around it. Lucy squirmed under him at the sensations he invoked in her and Laxus chuckled, the sound vibrating against her skin. He pressed a kiss next to her bellybutton and then on the other side. From there on he followed up a trail only he could see. Her skin burned and tingled where he touched her and Lucy bit down on her lips to keep the noises down. Heat pooled in her stomach again, moving out to the rest of her body and she gasped. She tried to instinctively buck up her hips to relieve some of the building tension but he had her completely pinned against the bed. "Laxus," she moaned in a near whine. Her arms struggled against the grip he had on her. 

Ignoring her pleas he continued kissing and licking and occasionally biting her stomach until he reached the underside of her breasts. He tilted up his head and looked her straight in her eyes. He let go of her hands, them immediately finding their way to his blond locks, tugging on the spiky strands. He groaned before finally lowering his head to her breasts and giving them some much needed attention. While his mouth worked miracles on one, one of his hands massaged the other. "Oh! Laxus!" Lucy gasped out, her back arching off the mattress, pushing her breasts further in Laxus' face but he did not seem to mind much. While he continued his assault, Lucy’s hands moved to his shoulders, taking off the remains of his shirt and tossing them somewhere further in the room. 

Laxus chose that moment to bite down on her breast, sucking the skin in his mouth. Lucy screamed, digging her nails harshly in his firm shoulders. Laxus moaned loudly at that, rolling his hips against hers. _Interesting_ , Lucy somehow managed to think. Experimentally, she roughly raked her nails down his strong back, grinning widely when he shivered against her in pleasure. "You like that, Sparky?" She purred in his ear, as innocently as she could muster. In answer he flicked her hardened nipples with his tongue, slowly grinding against her. Lucy moaned his name and was fully aware of the bulge in his pants, which almost seemed painful. 

Deciding to be helpful, she took a hold of his belt and pulled it off. The belt disappeared off the bed and her fingers found the waistband of his pants. Laxus seemed content enough with just watching her for now, that stupid smirk on his face. One of his hands lightly graced over her breasts, his eyes focused on her face. Taking a shaky breath, she started tugging off his pants, Laxus shifting his legs and hips to make it easier for her until he could kick them off. She took a moment to take in his nearly naked body above her. His firm chest and narrower hips, the curving tattoo on his chest alongside the Fairy Tail mark. She reached out and lightly traced the tattoo's pattern with her fingers, marvelling over how his strong muscles flexed under her soft touch. "Like what you see?" He asked her, eyes shining.

"Very much so," she replied, biting her lip.

Laxus briefly left her body to remove his socks, pulling himself up and twisting around to do so - Lucy watched his muscles move as he did so - but then he was back on her, face in her neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys behind with his teeth. His hands went to the pajama pants she wore and Lucy barely remembered to lift up her hips so he could remove them and throw them over his head. And then she laid under him in nothing but her blue lacy panties which didn't leave much to the imagination. Laxus pulled back and hungrily took her in. A low whistle came from him and Lucy could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. 

"I can't believe how beautiful you are. And you're all mine," he murmered in a low tone, an awed look on his face, lowering himself upon her again and capturing her lips with his own, canines gracing over her bottom lip, making her shiver under his form.

Her arms wound around his neck, bringing him closer against her as her fingers combed through his hair. Their nearly naked bodies were firmly pressed against each other with only their underwear separating them from being as close as humanly possible. Her fingers slid down, exploring his neck and shoulders before tracing the muscles on his back. She was taking in every inch of him, committing it to memory and mapping it out, mentally taking note of his more sensitive areas. Laxus returned the treatment, his hands boldly exploring her soft flesh and all her curves. Lucy mewled under him, and without thinking, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her eyes shot open and nearly bulged out of her head when she could feel his large bulge against her sex through their undergarments. _By the Four Gods, that thing is a monster_ , was all she could think as her mouth ran dry. Laxus, clearly noticing her distraction, pulled back from her mouth to give her a smug grin and suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. The bastard definitely knew where her mind had run off to. 

Almost teasingly, he slowly circled his hips against hers, watching her reaction through hooded eyes. Lucy gasped and tightened her grip around him, unbeknownst to her grinding back against him. Laxus bit his lip before lowering his face towards her neck, biting down softly before his lips traced down. Towards her collarbone and breasts and stomach, giving each inch he came across his undivided attention until Lucy was a withering mess below him. Then he reached her tights and nearly nuzzled his face against the soft flesh there. 

A rip sounded and Lucy barely noticed her panties flying out of her vision and before realising she laid before him as naked as it could get, his mouth went _down there_. His hands went to her hips, firmly holding her down as his tongue continued its assault on the most intimidating part of her body. A startled scream left her lips and her hands were suddenly in his blond locks. "W-What," the words died in her throat when his tongue slid inside her folds, a scream-moan tearing out of her lips, "are you doing." Was he eating her out? She had seen it in the porn videos, it looked… strange to her. 

Laxus pulled back only to answer. "Taking a taste. Just relax and trust me." She couldn't see his face but she knew that he was smirking. 

Then his mouth was back on her and her hold tightened on his hair, bringing him even closer towards her aching core. It felt _amazing_. She had no words. "L-Laxus," she moaned out, biting her lip to try and - unsuccessfully - keep the noises down. His tongue curled inside of her, exploring her and claiming her, and then it was gone. About to protest, the words died down when he pushed something else inside of her. His finger, most likely. Her back arched off the mattress and his lips found her tights, sucking and biting whatever he could reach of her skin. His other hand went from her hips to her stomach and held her down as he started to slowly, experimentally, pump his finger in and out of her folds. Laxus leaned over her again and Lucy opened her eyes - when did she close them? - to see him giving her a full on devilish grin, canines and all. Some of her juices glistened around his mouth and she watched wide-eyed as his sinful tongue poked out to lick the corners of his lips clean. Her entire mouth ran dry and then Laxus’ lips were on hers, easily prying her lips apart with his tongue so she could taste herself on him. Which she hesitantly did. It tasted strange, unlike anything really. But as she did so he slid in a second finger and started scissoring them after a few pumps. 

A loud moan tore out of her lips, Laxus swallowing the noise with his own mouth. She tugged on his hair, harshly, and the blond moaned above her, his fingers faltering ever so slightly in their movement before he collected himself and picked up pace again. A third finger slid into her folds and Lucy bit back a cry at being stretched out so far. Laxus did not waste a second in pumping his fingers in and out, coating them in her essence and preparing her for what was to come. The heat in her stomach seemed to grow, burning through her veins and setting her very being ablaze as if the sun exploded within her very body. Her folds trembled and clenched around his fingers and Laxus sped up his movements, setting an almost relentless pace as their kiss became more heated. “That’s it, baby girl,” Laxus hissed as he detached their mouths, glancing down at the withering woman below him. His voice was the perfect mix between a purr and a growl, the near sound being enough to make her come undone.

Flashes of light caught her attention and Lucy’s eyes widened at the lightning which was now coating his skin. He gave her a full on wicked grin alongside a cheeky wink, and then he channeled his lightning through his arm and fingers, right into her needy core. It was like she took in an entire thunderstorm down there. It was electrifying and sent all her senses in overdrive. Spots danced across her vision and she wouldn’t be surprised if she actually passed out for a few seconds during her euphoria. Laxus’s mouth went back to her ear and he whispered a three-worded command. Lucy could do nothing but obey, all thought having left her. “Cum for me.” She came around his fingers, screaming his name to the Heavens like a prayer as her entire body trembled against him in exhaustion. 

Laxus continued pumping his fingers in her juices, riding her down on her orgasm until he pulled out his fingers with a wet sliding sound. Lucy watched wide-eyed as he bought them to his lips, not once looking away from her, and licked her juices off with a soft moan escaping his parted lips. Her stomach flipped and the poor girl desperately tried to rub her tights together, to bring those amazing feelings back, but his knees between her legs prevented her from doing so. Laxus tutted at her. “Soon,” was all he said. 

His boxers had somehow gotten off along the way so now he was before her in all his naked glory. And a glory it was. _This man is a god_ , were the only words running through her mind before all forms of thought process seemed to abandon her when her eyes fell on his bulging member, proudly standing up against his stomach. How was that thing supposed to fit inside of her?!

A hum came from Laxus before the man crawled over her and claimed her lips once again in a heated kiss that made her toes curl in pleasure. One of his hands was around his member, giving it a few powerful strokes in preparation for what was to come. He pressed his cock against her throbbing sex, rubbing it against her and coating it in her juices, but not entering her just yet. Lucy could do nothing but moan and gasp against his lips, wiggling around impatiently and trying to grind against him. Laxus seemed to let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a moan before he gave in and threw all caution to the wind. He entered her with a mighty and fluid push of his hips, his entire length sliding into her folds all at once. Lucy screamed at the sudden intrusion and the flare of pain of having her maidenhood pierced, her arms went around his shoulders tightly and she held on as if her life depended on it, their naked bodies pressed flush together. Laxus panted above her, keeping himself completely still as he waited for Lucy to adjust to him. She could hear and feel the beating of his heart against her and the scent that always hung around him - of rain and storms - seemed to overpower her very senses, it made her gasp against him. Laxus nuzzled his face against her neck in reply, placing a gentle kiss there. 

Having him inside of her didn’t hurt per se. Or not as badly as she expected at least. It was rather doable, it just felt strange to be so filled up and be so close to another. It was a feeling unknown to her. Experimentally, Lucy twisted her hips around, which resulted in a groan from the man above her. Yet he still did not budge. Lucy dug her nails into his skin. “Move,” she told him. 

Laxus removed his face from her neck and propped himself up above her, staring her deeply into her eyes and he placed both of his hands on either side of her head to keep himself up. Lucy held on to him in anticipation, and then he lifted up his hips until about halfway before slamming them down again. Lucy gasped, digging in her nails as he set a slow and steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her with the occasional groan slipping past his parted lips. They never looked away from each other, seeing their own feelings mirrored in the eyes of their partner. 

Soon Lucy grew used to the filled-up feeling and her lips parted open, moaning out his name. Laxus saw the change in her eyes and picked up his pace ever so slightly, making Lucy throw back her head against the mattress in pleasure as she moaned and panted underneath him. 

“Lucy,” Laxus groaned. The blonde girl opened her eyes again and barely managed to make out the man above her. Laxus was gazing down at her with dark eyes, his look both fierce and gentle at once. He growled. “Fuck,” he muttered. “I love you. I love you.” And then he was kissing her again, heated and passionately, the pace similar to the thrusts of his hips. 

Lucy happily kissed him back. “I love you too,” she whispered against his lips with a gasp when he slid deeper into her than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a new angle which he eagerly took. “F-Faster,” she panted out. Their moans rose in volume around them as he did so. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room as the windows became foggy from the rising temperature inside. “ _Laxus_!” Lucy screamed out when he hit a spot that had stars dancing before her vision. She could almost make out her beloved constellations. 

The Dragon Slayer hit the same spot again in rapid succession, speeding up with every thrust he took, going deeper and harder and faster until he was roughly pounding into her without abandon, making the blonde woman scream out. But she wasn’t in pain, more like the total opposite. The bed creaked under the dragon’s savage display and the headboard slammed against the wall with each rocking motion. Lucy’s breast bounced back and forth in sync with the headboard, almost hurting her. “Yes. Yes!” Lucy screamed in a purr, clawing at his back and shoulders with her nails. 

The man groaned. His blond hair sweaty in his face but he did not care. He roughly took hold of her legs and placed them over his shoulders, lifting her ass up as he did so. He slammed into her with renewed vigor, burying himself completely into her warmth and losing himself in her intoxicating scent. 

Hands feverishly groped at every inch of available skin and their chests pressed flush against each other, as if they could melt into one person if they just got close enough. Heat built up in the very depth of their beings, bringing them closer to their orgasm. As one they came. 

Laxus roared in a way that would make any dragon proud as he came deep within Lucy’s folds, her walls clenching around him. The lights in the room flickered and went out, combusting from the overflood of lightning magic radiating off the man. The next morning the duo would find out that not just Lucy’s apartment, but half of Magnolia lost their electricity during that moment and that it caused chaos in town. But for now Laxus pulled out of her and cuddled close against the blonde woman. 

"That," Lucy gasped, chest heaving as she leaned her head against Laxus' chest, "that was amazing." 

She got herself comfortable against him, finding herself being slowly lulled to sleep by the deep content purr coming from Laxus and his hands slowly massaging her back. Something she would be sure to pester him about next morning. "I know," the man holding her spoke, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, "now go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." 

Shuffling around to get more comfortable, Lucy did just that, sleep soon claiming her. 

~~~

Laxus woke with a start from the noises coming from Lucy’s window. The voices of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and his blue cat drifted up towards him. Shooting a quick glance at the still sleeping blonde in his arms, Laxus growled and lifted up his head to glare at the window. It was still dark outside. 

He noticed with a start that the window was further away than he remembered. _Did they move the bed to the other side of the apartment during their activities_? Part of his masculine pride couldn’t help but swell at that, but he was brought back to reality when a hand took a hold of the windowsill.

Laxus lifted his hand. 

Salmon locks appeared. Before Natsu could show his face - Laxus did not feel like dealing with the brat so early after such an amazing night with _his_ mate - he shot a bolt of lightning the other Slayer's way, being sure to hit the blue cat as well. A high pitched scream reached his ears and Natsu and Happy fell down from the window, undoubtedly twitching on the ground by now. Luckily Lucy managed to sleep through it all, barely twitching at the noise. And with the amount of lightning Laxus fired their way, this should give himself and Lucy a few more hours of rest. It was a win-win situation in his eyes. 

Grumbling something under his breath, the Lightning Slayer nestled himself back amongst the pillows and blankets, burying his face in Lucy’s hair and breathing in her scent. After a few minutes, he was asleep again. 

Until a few hours later when Natsu would storm back into the apartment. Demanding to fight him before promptly getting electrocuted again. 


End file.
